


Sunshine

by rachelisconfused



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Singing, all of the fluff, look i just really wanted some cute shit, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelisconfused/pseuds/rachelisconfused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though he didn’t share the excruciating details of the day, you could tell that Danny was suffering the aftermath of a bad day, leaving you to do anything in your power to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vampgirltish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampgirltish/gifts).



                Even though he didn’t share the excruciating details of the day, you could tell that Danny was suffering the aftermath of a bad day. He had left earlier that morning, practically gleaming and skipping, only to return many hours later, looking as though the soul had been removed from his body. He didn’t even speak to you, only acknowledging your existence with a grunt before throwing himself on the bed and wrapping himself in a cocoon of covers. He was asleep within minutes.

                Normally, this situation was vice versa. Danny was more of the caretaker between the two of you. He knew exactly what to do to cheer you up and taking care of you when need be.

You, on the other hand, had no clue how to go about helping him.

                You tried ordering from his favorite restaurant, only to discover that they were closed due to some sort of emergency. When that failed, you thought about preparing a film for the two of you to watch. This was shut down quickly when you realized that he lent it to Arin a few days ago. Finally, you just gave up and plopped into bed with him.

                He seemed undisturbed by your sudden appearance, simply snoozing away in comfort. You watched his chest bounce up and down with every breath. You listened to the soft snores that he emitted. You observed as he shifted every so often, trying to get comfortable, you assumed.              

                “Are you watching me?” Danny whispered, letting his eyes flicker open to meet yours. You hummed in response, smiling softly, praying it would make him feel even a bit better. “Don’t do that.”

                “But you’re just so handsome,” you complimented, trying to make him laugh. He didn’t.

                “_____, stop that,” he grumbled, rolling away from you, leaving you to only watch his bony spine.

                “Do you wanna cuddle?” you whispered, inching closer towards him.

                “No, _____,” he groaned. “Not today.”

                It pained you to see him act this way. You knew that throughout his day, multiple things could’ve gone wrong, all causing him to act like this. He may have faced a problem where footage didn’t record properly. Or perhaps he couldn’t get past a hard level of a game and he was really annoyed by it. Maybe he was just having a bad day. Truth be told, there were a number of things that could cause him to become as downtrodden as this. You just weren’t sure which one it was.

                The two of you just laid there in complete silence for nearly thirty minutes before he turned over and faced you. The slight frown was still visible on his face, but it was mostly overshadowed by his tired eyes, dreary from sleep and the previous events of the day. You subconsciously found your fingertips making their way towards his face, brushing his hair out of his eyes. The frail frown slowly transformed into a smile, filling your heart with glee.  It was barely visible, but you definitely noticed it. That was enough to make all the difference.

                Within seconds, you felt Danny’s weight shift and his head lay on your lap. His legs were tucked close to his body, but not enough so that he would be uncomfortable. It was almost as though this gentle giant was trying to make himself visually smaller. His soft brown eyes looked up at you with such sincerity, you could’ve melted in the palm of his hands. Almost like an instinct, your hands reconnected with his hair, twisting it around your fingertips softly. He seemed content.

                “Do you need me to do anything for you, babe?” you whispered, careful not to ruin the comfortable mood that had just finally set.

                “Just keep playing with my hair,” he whispered, just loud enough for you to hear it. “It feels nice.”

                So you did just that.

                The two of you laid there, perfectly satisfied with the situation at hand. Danny no longer seemed grumpy or anxious, but rather, soothed. His eyelids fluttered shut and he would let out little sighs of relief every now and then, seemingly to let you know that he was, in fact, still alive. Your fingers delicately twirled his hair, let go, then did the same thing over again and again.

                “ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_ ,” you heard yourself sing. You weren’t exactly sure what on earth you were doing, but it just seemed to fit in that moment in time. “ _You make me happy when skies are gray_.” At this time, a smile peeked through on Danny’s face. He eyes were still closed and he remained silent, but you knew he was almost grateful that you were singing to him, no matter how shitty your voice may have sounded. “ _You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away._ ”

                “Thank you,” Danny murmured, his voice sounding lethargic once again.

                “Did you know that song was written about a horse?” you asked with a chuckle. He raised an eyebrow at your statement, but didn’t question it. Rather Danny’s fingers just began lazily tracing lines on your things while he let you serenade him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy.  
> Also, many thanks to Riley for continuously pushing me to write this, even when I practically gave up on it. You're the best and I'm so, so, so honored to even know you.  
> Sorry for it being so short!


End file.
